The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant known by the varietal name ‘Sumsut 06’. The new variety was discovered in June of 2005 in a selected breeding program in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop double-flowering Sutera plants with large flowers. The new variety is a selection from the cross of proprietary, unpatented breeding plants. The female parent was Seedling 1-5 and the male parent was Seedling 2-34. The double-flowering characteristic of the new variety is similar to its parents, but the new variety exhibits a different flower color and larger flowers when compared to both parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in September of 2005 by tip cuttings in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remains true to type through successive asexual propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Sumsut 06’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Sutera varieties known to the breeder.                Big and double flowers;        Hanging growth habit; and        Three stigmas per flower.        
The new variety exhibits double flowers like Sutera variety ‘Sumsut 05’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/284,404, applied for concurrently). However, ‘Sumsut 06’ has white flowers and a hanging growth habit, while ‘Sumsut 05’ has violet flowers and a compact growth habit. The following Table 1 provides a comparative listing of botanical characteristics of ‘Sumsut 06’ and ‘Sumsut 05’.
TABLE 1Botanicalcharacteristics‘Sumsut 06’‘Sumsut 05’Pistil number perAverage of 21inflorescence:Number of petaloidsAverage of 14 (8-20)Average of 7 (4-9)per inflorescence:Flower diameter:18-20mm15-18mmFlower length:10mm7-9mmPeduncle length:18-20mm6-8mmLobe length:8mm5mmLobe width:7mm5mm
The following Table 2 provides a comparative listing of botanical characteristics that distinguish ‘Sumsut 06’ from Sutera variety ‘Sumsut 04’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/284,308, applied for concurrently).
TABLE 2Botanicalcharacteristics‘Sumsut 06’‘Sumsut 04’Petal number per5Average of 6 (from 5-7)inflorescence:Pistil number perAverage of 2Average of 3inflorescence:Number of petaloidsAverage of 14 (8-20)Average of 8 (4-10)per inflorescence:Flower diameter:18-20mm14-16mmFlower length:10mm7-9mmPeduncle length:18-20mm6-8mmLobe length:8mm5mmLobe width:7mm5mm